


The Thirteenth Night - Alternate

by dancingpenguin57



Series: Our Last Hope [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-TLJ, Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/pseuds/dancingpenguin57
Summary: An alternate version of The Thirteenth Night. Rey catches Ben watching her. It goes exactly the way you would expect.Reading the original will give you a bit of context, but it's not strictly necessary.





	The Thirteenth Night - Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> That's right: I have written a smutty AU of my own fic which was itself a smutty AU of another of my own fics, because I am Skywalker-levels of extra. Fight me if you want.

She opened her dream-eyes to find Ben -- the real Ben -- kneeling over her, watching her, looking completely awestruck. The shock jolted her from sleep.

She sucked in a few deep, ragged breaths, and heard him doing the same beside her. Neither of them moved.

The silence was torture, and her inhibitions were lowered by her arousal, so she broke it.

“I had a dream,” she said, completely unnecessarily, but not knowing what else to say.

“Yes.”

“You were there.”

“Yes, I was.” His voice was strained, and she felt the sheet pull toward him gently as he clenched his fist around it.

She thought she already knew the answer, but she had to ask. “Have you ever… um... dreamt about me?”

“Yes,” he said again, simply and un-self consciously. “Hundreds of times.”

“So…” she paused to wrap her mind around the delicious possibility ahead of her. “So… do you want to touch me?”

“Yes. Do you want me to touch you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed.

He rolled onto his side and leaned over her, keeping his weight on his elbow so that the length of their bodies _almost_ touched. With his free hand he reached across her body to brush her fingertips with his own. His meaning wasn’t lost on her. Slowly his feather-light touch slid up her bare arm to her shoulder, and back down again. The whole time his eyes never left hers.

Warm tingles were travelling from the point of contact through her entire body, settling in the pit of her stomach and making her feel a great sense of urgency. His fingers travelled up and down her arm thrice more, taking a slightly different route each time. And it was nice. But that was all.

A part of Rey knew that this moment was significant and needed to be handled with a degree of delicacy, but she was getting impatient. “I meant I want you to touch _all_ of me.”

“I know. I’m thinking.” He paused, and then admitted quietly “it’s easier in dreams.”

She decided he needed a little guidance, so when his hand travelled back down to hers she grasped it. He laced his fingers through hers, squeezing lightly. It was such an innocent misunderstanding of her intention, and Rey’s mind reeled with the idea that she was the aggressor here.

She moved their hands up under her shirt, pressing the flat of his palm firmly against the flat of her abdomen and then sliding it up to her breast. Simultaneously they sucked in a shaky breath, and Ben’s pelvis rolled infinitesimally against the side of her hip. Something about the movement told her it had been involuntary, and that made her feel oddly powerful.

Rey propped herself up slightly so she could pull her shirt over her head, and immediately his eyes locked onto her breasts, lingering there for a long moment.

He gasped in sudden realisation and pulled back from her, frowning.

“I didn’t do it right,” he said, sounding irritated.

“What?” she breathed. “No, it feels good.” She reached for his hand again to guide it back to her skin, but he pulled from her grasp.

“Wait.”

He reached over her again, and this time he shifted his weight so that he was hovering on both elbows above her. He bent his head forward to press his lips firmly against hers, and when she returned the pressure he took her bottom lip between his and sucked it gently. She took a turn as well, and they wordlessly decided to break apart at the same time to look at each other and acknowledge that something important had happened.

“I meant to do that first,” he explained, still frowning, and she realised he was angry with himself. “I got distracted.”

She shook her head lightly and beckoned his face back down to hers. “This way was good, too,” she said against his lips.

Everything that had happened up until this point had felt brand new and a little scary, but with this they fell effortlessly into rhythm together, as if they had kissed a thousand times before -- and Rey realised she _had_ kissed him before, in the dream that had begun all of this. She had almost forgotten about it. But the reminder made her feel frantic and she blindly reached down to push at the waistband of her pants, shimmying out of them and kicking them away so she she was now completely naked.

Ben turned his gaze down to look at her and his breath transformed into shallow almost-gasps. Suddenly he lifted his head to look out somewhere behind her, closing his eyes. She recognised the look: he was _meditating_. What? His breathing slowed as hers began to crescendo with impatience. After a long moment -- way too long -- he opened his eyes and met her again.

He shifted his weight back to one side so he could lift a hand to her chest again. His fingers travelled slowly downwards in a lazy zigzag, so he eventually made contact with every inch of her skin. Every movement was infused with a powerful deliberateness, and it was such a strong change from the desperate fervour he had displayed a few minutes ago that she felt compelled to close her eyes for a moment to collect her own thoughts.

Finally she felt his fingers brush her _there_ , but the moment of elation was fleeting and he continued firmly stroking up and down her labia. It wasn’t unpleasant; the intimacy of the contact made her feel lightheaded. But it didn’t have the effect either of them wanted.

Suddenly his movements stopped, though he kept his hand cupped firmly against her. “I’m not doing it right.” It wasn’t a question. He was watching her face closely.

Rey began to blush as she considered how to help him figure out how to touch her, but suddenly she felt silly and it dissipated. This was Ben. She could just _tell_ him what she wanted, and he would give it to her. The realisation continued to grow until she was more sure of it than she had ever been of anything in her life.

She reached down to place her hand over his. “You don’t need to touch everywhere. I mean, you can, that’s good, everything you’re doing is good. But you need to focus… here.” She guided him to her clitoris and pressed her fingertips down on his to show him where to apply pressure. “And don’t do big strokes, just... kind of... little--” The effect was instantaneous, and her words broke off into a moan.

He reached down to kiss her again, swallowing the sound. He shifted so he was laying with the full length of his body pressed against her side. His arm slid beneath her head so it was cradled in the crook of his elbow; the elevation created a more natural angle for him to continue kissing her, and he did.

After a few minutes of this the air between them became uncomfortably thin and they broke apart to take in fresh oxygen. Ben’s movements had become increasingly clumsy and he took the opportunity now to look down at his hand and refocus his efforts. The intense concentration on his face struck something deep within her, and although the physical sensations were _incredible_ , it was the thought of how hard he was trying to please her that finally sent her over the edge.

When she finally opened her eyes again a part of her was surprised to find that her skin wasn’t glowing.

She reached out to stroke a few damp strands of Ben’s hair from his face, at the exact moment that he reached to do the same for her. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

“You need to visit my dreams more often, if _that’s_ what happens afterwards.”

He smiled, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. “You don’t need to wait for a dream. Just tell me.” She felt an intense rush of pure affection for him and decided she needed to share the pleasure.

“I want to touch you, too. I mean… if you want me to. Do you want me to?”

He released a bark of incredulous laughter. “Are you kidding me, Rey? Do I _want_ you to? Fuck yes, I want you to.” He sounded _young_ , and carefree, and in that moment she could have believed that they were two ordinary people that didn’t carry the weight of the galaxy between them.

He sprung back from her, undressing with such quick precision that it seemed rehearsed, though she had no idea _why_ anyone would practice such a thing. She giggled at the thought, and he froze with his pants halfway down his calves, and she realised that this was probably the wrong moment for her to laugh.

“This is _fun_ ,” she said, by way of explanation, and he relaxed.

When they were equally naked he sat back down on the edge of the bed, and she rose onto her knees and waddled over to him, knowing that her movements were awkward but feeling too light and happy to care. She met him at an angle, with the points of her knees pressed up against the length of his thigh.

She mimicked his movements from earlier, reaching out to stroke her fingertips up and down his arm, and then moving in to kiss him softly. With him sitting and her kneeling they were almost the same height. Ben’s eyes glistened when she pulled back from him, and although it was _important_ she had to ignore it for now, because she was quickly reaching sensory and emotional overload.

She trailed her hands down his chest and abdomen, pausing before she reached his erection. She had no clue what to do with it. It was so different to her own anatomy.

“You’ll have to show me,” she said.

He wrapped his hand around himself and began to move it with long, slow strokes. This wasn’t quite what she had meant, but there was something entrancing about his rhythm so she let it continue for a moment. As she continued to watch she realised why he had touched her the way he had, before she showed him what she liked -- he had been mimicking the way he touched himself. This movement _had_ been rehearsed, and immediately she knew that he thought of her while he did this. She bit her lip against the sudden flush of lust that flowed through her.

A long moan escaped him, and she looked up to find that his eyes hadn’t moved from her face.

“Okay,” she whispered, looking back down and reaching out to take him in her own hand. He gladly relinquished control to her, leaning back on his hands so that she had a full view of his torso. It was a nice view. She reached out with her other hand and slid it across his back to grip the opposite shoulder, pulling him against her side the way he had done for her while they were laying down. They leaned their weight against each other to keep themselves securely upright. He turned his head into her and brushed his nose gently against her cheek before pressing a kiss there.

The gesture was sweet; but the fact that he still had so much self-control, despite her efforts, was a little irritating. “Is it… working?”

“You can squeeze harder. If you want to.” She did, so she did.

“Now?”

“Push, don’t pull.”

She altered her pressure, and was rewarded when his head rolled back. “That’s… um… good,” he moaned, and she had the urge to rip her other hand from him and start touching herself, too. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the fear that they might overbalance if she let go of him.

She continued for a few moments, varying her speed and pressure experimentally, paying attention to the little sounds he made when she did something he liked. At one point his hips jerked forward into her hand and he snapped his head back up to meet her eyes. “ _That_ ,” he said simply, and although she was pleased with the approbation it was unnecessary now.

“Okay, stop telling, I want to figure it out.” She paused. “Is that okay?”

He grinned up at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering closed again. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

There was an unpleasant friction building as she continued to stroke him, and through the haze of lust she registered that his breathing had slowed, indicating that it was beginning to get uncomfortable for him as well. The mechanically-minded part of her brain stirred, recognising that she needed some sort of lubrication.

She paused, and Ben released a noise of indignant disappointment as she pulled back from him, looking down to see what the problem was.

“Just a sec,” she reassured him, spreading her knees and reaching to spend a few seconds rubbing at the wetness that had formed again between her thighs. _That will do_ , she thought proudly, and displayed her hand to him, expecting him to be as satisfied as she was with her own ingenuity.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben strangled out, staring down at her glistening fingers as if they held the secrets of the universe, and the moment she touched him again he launched sideways to smash his lips against hers, whimpering. His entire body tensed and thick white liquid spilled from him into her palm.

Rey froze, unsure how to handle this new phenomenon. The confusion of the moment managed to shatter her arousal.

He collapsed onto his back and sucked in several deep breaths, one hand reaching out to squeeze her thigh in gratitude.

After a moment his breathing began to slow, but he remained silent, and she realised she wasn’t going to get any guidance from him. She stood and made her way around the bed to the bathroom to wash her hands, _very_ aware of her nakedness.

When she returned he was sitting up on the bed, waiting for her. He kept his eyes carefully trained on her face.

“Are you upset?”

“No, of course not. I just… wasn’t sure what to do with… it. But everything else was okay. More than okay. I liked it. Obviously.” She blushed so intensely she was sure her entire body was turning red.

Her answer seemed to satisfy something within him and his eyes finally left hers, roaming down her body leisurely. It wasn’t bad, but it was so _new_ , and she fought the urge to cross her hands over herself.

He slid across the bed, to _her_ side, and lay down against _her_ pillow, apparently completely unashamed of his own nakedness. He reached out a hand to prompt her to join him, so she did, because she still wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now.

She lay in the place that was usually his and he reached out to pull her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her securely, humming contentedly when she let her weight press down on him. He pulled the covers up over both of them and his breathing became steady and rhythmic, as if he were seconds from falling asleep. Rey didn’t know what she had expected, but it wasn’t _this_.

“Why isn’t this awkward for you?” she blurted out.

“Why would it be?” he retorted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Because it’s… complicated.”

“No it isn’t. I want you; now I know you want me too. It’s much _less_ complicated than it was before.” One hand began tracing lazy, soothing circles against her hip.

Her mind and heart still raced with how much else there was to consider.

“Stop overthinking it, Rey. Just go to sleep.” After a beat he added “but wake me up if you dream again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number of lectures I was late for because I was writing this: 1  
> Number of regrets: 0


End file.
